


The Advisor and the Psychic

by Caitlin_Who



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Who/pseuds/Caitlin_Who
Summary: A Psychic comes to the Citadel to warn of and impending attack on the city of Insomia. King Noctis is away on affairs of State and his Advisor was left behind to hold down the fort.





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes opened blurry & unfocused. It feels like you have been hit by a truck that had then backed up and ran you over again. 

Where am I?

As your eyes came into focus, you found yourself in a massive bedroom appointed with sleek, high end furnishings. The room smelled like antiseptic.

“Ah, you’re awake, miss.” A velvety voice said to your left. The sudden sound made you jump and hastily pull up the covers to your chest as though you were exposed. You certainly felt exposed waking up in a strange place unaware of how you got there to begin with. 

The man who broke the silence introduced himself as Ignis Scientia. 

“Wait, the King’s advisor? Where am I?” Your eyes scanned the room looking for any sort of clue. 

“Yes. You’re at the Palace in Insomnia. We found you unconscious & with high fever at the gates. King Noctis had insisted we bring you inside. Although, I thought it unwise to bring strangers inside the Palace walls.” He said, thinly shielding his menace.

“I assure you, if you intend to cause any havoc within these walls, madame, you will be neutralized without any hesitation.” The flat, eerie & polite tone of his voice made a shiver run down your spine. 

You swallowed as you felt cold sweat begin to pool on the back of your neck. This may have been from the fever breaking or the handsome advisors bedside manner. Somehow, you found the courage to speak and state your purpose for being in Insomnia.

“I did not come here to cause any harm to the King or the city. I have a message that must be given to King Noctis” Ignis’ eyes met yours with cautious curiosity. 

“What message would that be?” He said, sarcasm peeking through the edges of his voice. 

“Your lives are in danger. Yours, Noctis, the entire city. I have… abilities. I get premonitions of the past, present, and sometimes the future.” You said trying to keep the panic out of your voice. 

The handsome stranger raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. He took a breath and rose from his chair. Ignis walked over to the end of the bed contemplating and calculating your tale. His face betrayed just how conflicted he was. 

Is she to be believed? It could very well be she does have these powers. Noctis can warp and use magic. Perhaps...No. This must be confirmed before a national incident occurs. 

“How am I to know you are telling the truth? To come into the palace and say we are in danger is brazen and dangerous. You could incite widespread panic.” Ignis said evenly. He looked you directly in the eyes watching your face for any sort of tell that you were a threat. 

“I can show you.” You looked directly into his green eyes with fierce determination. You threw off the covers and walked directly to his side. Your eyes met his and you could see a startled look on his face as his hands reached out to summon his weapons. 

You slowly raised a hand to his cheek keeping your fingers together and closed your eyes. You heard Ignis suck in a breath as he grabbed your wrist, then he glazed over. It was beginning. You were transferring the vision of the future to him. His future. Unfortunately, you could not see what was being transmitted. 

Your limbs tangled together as he held your wrists above your head. His cock was sheathed deep inside of you keeping a slow rhythm. Your walls clenched as Ignis emptied his seed into your aching sex. 

The vision changed to your lips meeting as the congregation of your friends erupted into applause. “Mrs. Scientia” he whispered as you placed a hand on to Ignis’ cheek. 

 

You felt the flow of power ebb and you took your hand away from his face. Ignis stepped back in horror and embarrassment. 

“Six, you weren’t lying.” He raised a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes trying to regain his bearings. 

“The first time can be a little... disorienting. You may want to sit down.” Ignis heeded your advice and slowly lowered himself into the chair. His eyes met yours once more. Ignis’ cheeks flushed a bright crimson. 

Is he... blushing? What did he see…” You felt your heart quicken and sweat once again begin to pool.

“What did you see?” The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. He looked away and smiled. He was laughing. 

“What is your name?” Ignis politely asked. 

“Oh, (y/n).” Ignis took your hand and placed his lips on your knuckles placing a light kiss. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, y/n.” A smile stretched across his lips revealing the most perfect set of teeth you have ever seen. Well, his tune changed quickly. 

“I take it you cannot see what is being shown when you transfer your visions. Intriguing. Do you have any control over what is shown?” He asked, hand on his chin. 

“Ah, that’s correct. It is a one way connection. Most of the time, I can control what is passed. There are other times where the energy of the person overpowers what I’m trying to transfer. You should have seen Insomnia being invaded. Judging by your reaction...you saw something else.” 

“That’s correct.” He said, trying not to smile. “You are welcome to stay here for the time being. There is a full bathroom just across the room and I will have clean clothes laid out for you. I’ll be back in to check on you shortly.” He turned to leave and stopped when you spoke.

“I need to speak with King Noctis immediately.” 

“He is on state business. King Noctis will not be returning for another two days. You’re welcome to stay until then. If you can manage to, ah, show me what you’re trying to tell him, I can send word.” Ignis turned and left, closing the door behind him. 

He’s certainly charming. Perhaps that shower isn’t such a bad idea. 

Ignis closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She is to be my wife...what in all of the Asterals…

His cock twitched at the very viceral vision of the beautiful stranger beneath him. Her panting and moaning as he took her slowly and to completion. Not now. But soon. 

There was a knock at the door as you slipped the black tank top that was left on the bed for you when you came out from the shower. Waiting on the other side of the portal was once again, the Royal Advisor, Ignis Scientia. This time, he was much more cordial. In his hands, a silver tray with what smelled like eggs, bacon and sausage. Your stomach rumbled at the realization. 

“I thought you would be hungry.” He said as he invited himself into the room. He wasn’t wrong. You didn’t remember the last time you had eaten. He placed the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room that was flanked by loveseats on each side. He removed the cover with a flourish revealing the best breakfast platter you have ever seen.

“Please dig in. I’m sure you’re famished.” His dictation perfect, the opposite of your behavior as you dove into the meal before you. Each bite was delicious and cooked perfectly. The bacon crispy, the sausage juicy & the eggs runny. The meal was so satisfying, you thought you were going to cry. As quickly as it was set down before you, the plate was clean.   
“This was amazing..” You said, emotion flooding your praise. “Compliments to the chef!” 

“Why, thank you, Y/N.” 

“You made this? It was divine.” Good looking and he can cook. Be still my heart…. No. Focus. You’re here on business. 

“I spent a great deal of time keeping and caring for the King. I have been cooking for him since we were children.”

“Ah, explains why you’re so good at it.” 

“I accept your gracious compliments. I get no better satisfaction than seeing a clean plate.” He said, smiling from ear to ear. An uncomfortable tension hung in the air. You broke the silence. 

“Ah, Mr. Scientia-” He cut you off before you could continue “Please, call me Ignis. There is no need for formalities.” 

“Alright then… ah, Ignis. What did you see when I transferred visions to you?” His eyebrow raised at your question. His face flushed once again. Why in the Six is he turning red…Did he see something…

“It was certainly not doom or destruction, as you had claimed before.” He failed at suppressing a chuckle. 

“Then what DID you see?” You asked feverishly this time. 

“Two lovers in the throes of passion.” His liquid dictation made you shiver. Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. 

Eyes wide “Who...Who did you see?” Barely able to finish the statement. 

“Myself...and you.” His tone was even and his emerald eyes unwavering from yours. You didn’t dare break eye contact, he wouldn’t allow it. 

“You’re lying. That couldn’t possibly…” His eyes continued to drill into you, unblinking. His gaze was intense. 

“I would not lie. The premonition was far too vivid to come from my imagination, my dear.” He leaned back on the sofa and crossed his legs. His eyes never leaving you. 

Well, there’s only on way to find out. Here goes. 

With a deep inhale, you focused your third eye and allowed your eyes to begin rolling back into your skull when the Advisor broke your concentration. 

“What are you doing?” He did not mask the panic in his voice as he reached a hand out to touch your arm. 

“I can recall what was transferred to you. It just...takes some effort. Please don’t move or distract me. It won’t work otherwise.” You snapped back, laced with frustration. 

Once more, you took a deep breath and began the tricky process again. You felt your mind sink backwards, as though you were being submerged in thick water. The room did not change except you were seeing the space with a filter of blue. 

You were now alone on the sofa, the silence being punctuated with sighs and ruffling of sheets. 

“Holy shit, he wasn’t lying.” 

In the bed, the two lovers bodies moved in a rehearsed synchronization, a dance known only to them. The vision began to fade from your sight as you heard yourself reach climax. 

Once again, you were back in the present, the colored filter gone. Replaced with the Advisor watching you intently, a blush creeping to your cheeks. 

“Well? What did you see?” Ignis said expectantly. “Ah, I see.” He answered his own question. A smile betraying his poker face. 

For the first time, you desperately wanted your vision to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

“You needn’t panic, Miss. I would never force myself on you, nor are you a prisoner. Albeit, the atmosphere has become a hair….awkward.” He hung on the last word of his statement, his accent becoming tangible. You shivered at Ignis’ impeccable dictation.

“I never assumed as much. These...premonitions I have, ah, they are subjective. The future is always changing depending on the choices we make, so…” You tried to choke out, his emerald eyes never breaking from yours.

“I see. Very interesting. Perhaps your vision of impending destruction shall not come to pass.” He said, tactfully changing the subject.

“It’s always possible. It’s always not possible. Unfortunately, it’s not something I can control. I can only pass the messages I receive along.” Images of the city burning as airships deployed missiles breaking the barrier of Insomnia flashed behind your eyelids.

A knock at the door broke you out of your trance as a voice came from the door.

“Please excuse my interruption, Mr. Scientia. The King is on the phone for you.” The Glaive said from just inside the room.

“Of course, please excuse me Y/N. I shall return shortly to give you lay of the land, that is, if you wish to remain until the King returns.” 

“I—ah”

“His Majesty insists.” His eyebrow cocked. 

“I will remain until the King returns, then.” Why give me a choice when there wasn’t one…

“Excellent.” He exited the room, his shoes echoing off of the floor as he departed. Ignis wore a slim pair of black pants accented by a gray button down shirt, the insignia of the crown on the collar. 

You felt your eyes grow heavy in the silence of the well appointed chamber. When was the last time I slept? I don’t even remember. I don’t think being unconscious counts as sleeping…

You padded over to the bed and climbed in. Oh, so this is what bliss feels like. The bed was soft and warm. The sheets were the softest fabric you have ever touched, the comforter like a warm hug. Sleep came almost instantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My darling” Ignis whispered into your ear as he sheathed himself inside of you once more. One hand gripped at your waist as he propped himself up on the other. His lips captured your mouth as his tongue begged admittance. 

You ground your hips against the Advisor as he probed your tight walls. With each stroke, heat continued to pool at your core. Passion built, threatening to explode. 

“Come for me, Kitten.” 

As if he had command over your soul, you unwound for your willing master as he filled you with his seed. Ignis grunted, teeth clenched as he painted your walls white. You dug your fingers into his back as his teeth clamped down on your shoulder. Marking you, claiming you as his own. 

Brushing the hair out of your face with shaking fingertips, he placed a chaste kiss on your lips as he unsheathed himself. 

Ignis wrapped you in his muscular arms as though you would vanish if he were to let go. 

“I love you.” You said into his neck, chest rising and falling frantically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes fluttered under your eyelids as though they were sealed shut. You could still feel the electricity of your vision in your toes and fingertips. Knuckles had gone white from gripping the sheets. A sheen of sweat prickled your skin creating goose flesh when the cold air met your body. 

The room was dark when you awakened. You peeled the covers back and stretched out your limbs. Tight muscles and joints popped and cracked after being motionless for hours. 

You raised your arms over your head, making the small tank top rise above your belly button when there was a knock at the door. The pompadoured Advisor stuck his head into the room making you quickly lower your arms. Then smoothed your certainly bedraggled hair. Then viciously rub the sleep out of your eyes. Play it cool! 

“Sleep well, Y/N? You were out for quite some time.” His long legs crossed the room to meet you at your bedside. 

“I did. How long was I out?” A blush creeped to your cheeks as images of your vision flashed across your third eye. You pulled the comforter up to your chest, feeling exposed emotionally if not physically. 

Ignis sat down at the end of the bed just past your feet. He slowly removed his gloves, starting at the middle finger finessing the fabric from his hands. You audibly swallowed. 

“About 4 hours, I’d say. When I had returned to collect you, you were fast asleep. You looked entirely too peaceful to be disturbed. I’m sure you were exhausted.”

“I only meant to take a cat nap. Before I knew it, I was out cold.” You laughed at the futility of your actions. 

“You must be famished. Can I interest you in some dinner?” Ignis extended you his hand in invitation, flashing you a stunning smile. You began to sweat again as you took his hand. 

Ignis’ hand was soft and warm. His long fingers gripped your hand, assisting you out of the bed. Your knees gave out once you stood, careening into the Advisors chest, his arms tightened around you. Your fingers grazed Ignis’ neck as you tried to steady yourself, a blush from sheer embarrassment flooded your cheeks.

“Are you alright, Y/N? Do you need to sit back down? I can have sustenance brought here if you have exerted yourself too much already.” His arms were still firmly around you. His hands began to trace the lines of your back. 

“I’ll be fine… I think I just need some water.” You brought your hands to his chest. His muscles were firm under your palms. Emerald eyes never left yours as they shifted from concern to a look that made your stomach twist. 

“Let’s get some nourishment in you.” Ignis broke the tension in the air. His arms came away from you, never breaking contact until the last moment. 

Taking your hand, Ignis lead the way through the palace of Insomnia. Under your feet, black marble floors glistened as the sounds of your steps echoed off of the high white ceilings. The gothic architecture shrouded everything in darkness making the whole place seem a bit...creepy.

I wonder if the King is just as creepy as his castle. For the God King who brought back the light… he definitely has an affinity for black…

You felt Ignis squeeze your hand as he laced his fingers through yours. His thumb traced circles on your pulse. 

“Are you alright?” He probed again, his eyes scanning for any obvious signs of duress. You were snapped out of your thoughts and became hyper aware of the hand in yours. Using every ounce of strength you possessed to keep your breath even, you spoke.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I guess I’m just surprised as to why the King Who Brought Back the Light lives in such a creepy castle… everything is black.”

Ignis chucked at the frankness of your observation. His laughter suddenly made you feel self conscious as though you said something ridiculous. 

“A very astute observation. The Kings of Lucis seemed to have a flare for the macabre. The King just finds it stylish at this point.” 

You found yourselves at a seemingly endless hallway to enter through a door that looked like a servants passage. Just beyond, a spiral staircase that descended to what looked like swinging utility doors.

Ignis had brought you to the palace kitchen, stainless steel gleaming under the fluorescent lights. 

“So, what would you like to eat?” Ignis asked has he lead you to a butcher block appointed island. Two chairs were set, each with their own setting. He pulled out one chair, releasing your hand as you sat. 

When Ignis mentioned food, your stomach lurched in agreement.

“At this point… garbage would probably taste good.” Ignis winced.

“I believe we can do a little better than that.” He circled around the island and began rummaging through the fridge, inspecting its contents. With a snap of his fingers, he began collecting an arm full of items and settled them on the counter. 

“I hope you like Katsudon.” 

You loved Katsudon. This was the best Katsudon you had ever tasted. Ignis ate silently next to you, only the sounds of utensils hitting porcelain filled the air. 

“This is absolutely delicious, Ignis.” You gushed, finally coming up for air. 

“Thank you very much, Y/N.” His eyes sparkled at the compliment and he couldn’t help a wide grin stretch across his face. 

You all but licked the bowl clean as you pushed it away. Ignis quickly cleared it away as you protested.

“Let me do the dishes… you were kind enough to cook for me.” Ignis’ face turned up in confusion.

“Ah, no need. Staff will take care of it in the morning.”

“Oh. Right.” 

“Would you like to see the rest of the palace or would you like to retire for the evening?”

“I think I’ve slept enough for now. I would love to see the rest of the palace, if that’s alright.” 

“Very well then. Let’s go.” Ignis extended his hand once again to help you out of the high stool, still not letting go as you exited out of the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“The Throne Room.”

You entered through large double doors, your eyes grew wide and the sheer size of the space. Three sets of stairs led to a gilded throne, appointed with red velvet. On each side, statues of the past Kings of Lucis and the Asterals. 

“Wow.”

“Yes.”

You immediately broke away from Ignis and ascended the stairs to look closer. The room smelled damp and, well, ancient. 

“It’s beautiful.” You said running your fingers along the base of the statue of King Somnus. 

“His Majesty hates this room.”

“I’m not surprised.” You said back, perhaps too quickly. 

“Is that so?” Ignis cocked an eyebrow at your rather casual statement.

“Well, who would? It’s cold, damp and dark. I’ve heard the stories of the showdown between King Noctis and Ardyn. Rumors say it happened in here?” 

“You are correct.” His tone has turned dark. Ghosts of the past flashed behind his eyes. 

Your fingers traced the gold armrest of the throne. The hairs on your arms stood on edge as you touched the throne, as though there was a magical force surrounding it. 

The True King of Lucis protects the light. You protect the True King of Lucis. 

A loud, rumbling voice surged through your head. 

Protect the True King of Lucis

The words not in Lucian, but you knew what they meant. Your head pounded as you brought your hands up to your temples. You didn’t realize you were screaming. 

Strong arms wrapped around you as your knees one again began to give way. Ignis spoke to you, but your ears did not hear him over the voices in your mind. You felt your body being carried away from the throne, the voices getting softer and suddenly, silent as Ignis reached the last step. 

The pressure had subsided as you opened your eyes. Tears streamed down your cheeks. 

“What happened, Y/N? Can you speak!?” Ignis lowered himself to the floor keeping you in his arms. He wiped the tears away from your cheeks as he searched for any signs of recognition. Finding yourself, you spoke.

“A vision… no...a voice? When I touched the throne, I—“ You tried to collect your thoughts, words slipping away the more emotion pushed its way forward.

“It’s alright. Just try to calm down.” Ignis wrapped his arms around you and put your head on his shoulder. Your arms snakes around his torso in response. 

“Protect the True King of Lucis.” 

“What?” Ignis said leaning back to meet your eyes.

“When I touched the throne, the voice said ‘Protect the True King of Lucis’. The voice… it wasn’t… human. It was loud and overwhelming. Like, it was inside…. of me.”

You paused to compose yourself. 

“I’ve never experienced a vision, if that’s what it was, like that. It was like something forced its way through.”

“I believe I know what happened.”

“What? How?”

“Many years ago, when I was in Altissia, I touched the Ring of the Lucii and had a very similar experience. I saw… things.”

“The enchanted object transferred it to you. Your mind was open enough so the message was able to pass. I’m surprised something as powerful as that didn’t kill you…”

Ignis looked away and shrugged. Memories of Ardyn and Astral voices flashed through his mind.

“Do you think you’re okay to get up? I can carry you if you do not have the strength.” You used his shoulders to push yourself up, wobbly at first, but you steadied yourself. 

“Perhaps we should call it a night.” Ignis suggested. 

“That’s probably a good idea.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis guided you back to your room and joined you once again on the loveseats situated just beyond the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked, his eyes once again betraying his worry. 

“I’m doing better now. Something like that has never happened to me before.” You pulled your knees into your chest. The room went uncomfortably silent. 

“We were in Altissia after Lady Lunafreya had summoned the Leviathan to forge the covenant. Things had gone...awry. I had fought my way through the city to get to the altar with Ravus to be met by Ardyn.”

He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs in the other direction before he continued.

“The Ring of the Lucii had fallen out of Noctis’ hand and I took it before Ardyn could see. When I touched it… I—“ 

He paused as his eyes closed at the recollection. 

“I heard the voice of Bahamut. The voice said the King must sacrifice his life as blood payment to cure the start of its scourge. I watched King Noctis be impaled by his own Armigers.”

You placed your hand over his, taking his fingers into yours. 

“I’m sorry.”

Ignis squeezed back. 

“You needn’t be. Noctis survived. We changed his fate and still brought back the Light. The memories of what I saw still live in my mind.”

“Did you ever tell the King?”

“Never. As his Kingsguard, it’s my responsibility to bear his burden.” 

As though you were a woman possessed, you brought your other hand to his cheek. Ignis blinked at you, trying to predict your actions. 

He placed his hand on top of yours and closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. 

“I saw us together.” 

“So did I.” 

“Y/N, I would very much like to kiss you.” 

Removing his hand from yours, he cupped the side of your face and breached the distance to your lips. It was soft and slow, he captured your mouth with his and pulled you in flush against his chest. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and fingers found their way into his tawny hair. Your heart raced as his tongue traced your bottom lip, seeking permission. You enthusiastically obliged. 

Gentle, almost teasing swipes of his tongue with yours sent shivers down your back as his hand slid up your spine to rest on the other side of your face. 

You brought your hands to his chest, coming to rest there once more. Pulling away, Ignis placed sweet, small kisses on your lips. His eyes found yours, looking for any signs of distress. 

Suddenly feeling shy, you looked away. Ignis turned your head back to meet his. 

“Was that...okay?” He wasn’t sure that was the right word to use, but it will have to do. 

“More than okay.” You said smiling, placing your hand on his cheek. His forehead came to rest upon yours. You breached the distance and met his mouth with yours. 

You heard the air crackle as Ignis’ arms wound around you, his palms open and flat on your skin. His tongue did not ask, but forced its way in this time. His kiss was urgent and fierce. 

You could not help but let a small sigh escape as he kissed you. You heard Ignis suck in a sharp breath after you cried out. 

“Y/N” he said, his voice husky and deep. You knew the meaning of his words.

All you could respond with was “Ignis” breathy and wonting. 

Ignis hoisted you up, wrapping your arms around his waist, his mouth never coming away from yours he carried you to the bed. Your back met the mattress as his body covered you. 

He licked and kissed your neck, trailing moisture all the way to your exposed collar bone. His hands traced the lines of your curves from your waist to already hard nipples. 

He squeezed the perked little buds, making you cry out at the sensation. You already felt as though you were going to unravel from his touch alone. 

Against your leg, you felt the hardness in his pants as he grinded into you. You began to reach down when Ignis captured your hand. 

“Patience, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more chapters!


End file.
